Amarte a ti
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Tres mujeres con el mismo sentimiento por el mismo hombre y solo una correspondida SxS SxM SxT 3 one shorts FELIZ CUMPLE SHAORAN 13 de julio el cumple de Shaoran
1. Chapter 1

–Hola, otra vez aquí estamos, esta historia es un experimento, que consta de tres partes la primera es un P.O.V. de Sakura, la segunda una carta de Meiling y la tercera un escrito en tercera persona de Tomoyo, aclaro que los poemas de los tres capítulos, son de mi completa autoría U_U– (Hay pero que aguada) –Si como sea U_U– (Discúlpenla todavía está deprimida) – Si, solo vine, porque esta historia es en honor al cumpleaños, de mi amado Shaoran Li y porque según mora, me tiene una sorpresa U_U– (Si pero, será al final de la historia, ¿está bien?) –Si como sea, por fa di el DISCLAIMER U_U – (U_U No me gusta verte depre, pero después de la sorpresa, brincaras del gusto, lo juro, bueno ahora si DISCLAIMER, los personajes de Sakura card captor, no son de nosotras, porque si lo fueran mataríamos a Sakura y nos casaríamos con Shaoran precioso, en fin son propiedad de las maravillosas, CLAMP y escribimos esta historia, para ti Shaoran precioso, te amamos y por fa no permitas que nos demanden, por escribirte esta humilde historia). –Si disfruten la historia U_U– (En serio estas grave, si estuvieras, en tus cinco sentidos, me habrías saltado encima, por lo que dije de Shaoran, espero que la sorpresa te ponga mejor). –Si como sea, esta historia como las otras dos, fue inspirada mientras escuchaba una canción, la de este cap., fue contigo Natalia la Forcade y el canto del loco, si quieren hacer más amena la lectura escúchenla, nos vemos abajo chao U_U.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Amarte a ti.**

**Solo tú.**

**Por: isabelita emoxxa **

**P.O.V. SAKURA **

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde el día que nos conocimos, aunque para mi sigues siendo aquel niño dulce, que con una sonrisa, podía lograr, mis más grandes alegrías, sé que hubo un tiempo en que creí amar a otro, pero al descubrir el gran amor que te tengo, me di cuenta que ese cariño solo era un dulce sueño, porque tú con tu ternura y dulzura logras que mi mundo deje de girar, porque solo escuchar tu voz hace que pierda la respiración, ya que solo tú, has logrado que mis pasatiempos favoritos, sean perderme en esos preciosos soles chocolate, que me hipnotizan día a día, o acariciar ese hermoso cabello rebelde y terco tan parecido a ti. _

_Solo tú, logras que cada mañana al despertar a tu lado, mi primer pensamiento y acción del día sea, la de probar tus dulces labios, que contienen un sabor a chocolate, tan placentero que si no fuera porque el aire en nuestros pulmones es necesario, nunca los dejaría de besar, mi amado lobito, no sabes cómo agradezco al destino, el haberte conocido porque estar a tu lado es la mayor felicidad que este mundo me pudo brindar._

_**La felicidad para mí**_

_**Es ver tu sonrisa **_

_**La felicidad para mi es ver tu ojos**_

_**Y poderme perder en ellos. **_

_Sabes que no me importa, cuánto tiempo más pase, porque, en el fondo sé que nunca te dejare de amar, sé que al principio, cuando nos conocimos no nos llevábamos bien, pero ahora sé que sin ti yo no podría vivir, pero como alguien podría vivir sin ti, porque tú el hombre que amo eres una mezcla de sentimientos, conmigo y tus seres queridos eres dulce, tierno, amable, sincero y protector._

_También puedes ser frio, serio y engreído, y aun a pesar de eso no puedo, dejarte de amar, no eres perfecto, porque en este mundo nadie lo es, pero lobito lindo déjame decirte, que eres lo más cercano a la perfección, porque tú el hombre que yo amo tienes el corazón más noble y bueno del mundo, tú mi amado lobo sabes cómo llenar mis días de alegría y paz._

_**¿Qué es la felicidad? **_

_**La felicidad es ver tu rostro**_

_**Cada mañana junto a mí**_

_**Es despertar a tu lado.**_

_No, sabes lo bien que me siento este día tan especial, ya que es el más feliz del año, es aquel en que naciste tú, sé que no crees que lo debamos de celebrar, puesto que eres muy modesto y no te gusta causar problemas, lo que no sabes es que el festejarte, nos hace felices ya que el celebrar, a una persona tan maravillosa como tú, es un gran honor, no puedo creer que cumplamos 12 años de conocernos, y 2 de casados, porque para mí aún son pocos, porque ese tiempo que estuvimos separados, sabes que no me gusta recordarlo pues me pone un poco triste, pero cuando te fuiste, me hiciste tanta falta, te extrañe mucho más de lo que algún día imagine, extrañe tus sonrisa cargadas de ternura, esas palabras que siempre me daban seguridad y los lindos sonrojos que solo yo lograba provocar._

_Sonara raro, pero amarte, es tan fácil como respirar, solo que tú para mí ya eres más vital, que el aire que respiro._

_**La felicidad es el gran amor**_

_**Que has despertado en mi corazón **_

_**Es saber cómo día a día va creciendo**_

_**Y la forma sincera en que te lo entrego.**_

_Te amo por ser tú, te amo por cómo me haces sentir, te amo por solo existir, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu mirada, amo cada mañana que despierto a tu lado, amo las horas que paso entre tus brazos, puesto que para mí eres un sol. El sol que ilumina mi vida y mi camino, eres mi persona especial, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara, ni los celos de Touya, ni los berrinches o tus peleas con kero que sin duda me hacen reír, lograran que algún día te deje de amar._

_Sé que soy despistada, pero me doy cuenta de cuando me miras con amor, esos momentos, ciento que en el mundo solo estamos tú y yo, porque el perderme en tu mirada es de mi vida la razón._

_**La felicidad para mí**_

_**Es decirte que diría mi vida**_

_**Por verte sonreír y hacerte tan feliz **_

_**Como tú me haces a mí. **_

_Porque solo tú, eres el único que pudo lograr, que en mi naciera este hermoso y sincero amor, ya que tu mi príncipe azul, eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, no importa lo que pase ni pruebas del destino, porque mientras permanezca contigo cualquier infortunio lo podré superar._

_Ya que yo nací para estar junto a ti._

_**Simple y sencillamente para mí **_

_**La felicidad es amar con toda el alma **_

_**Sin límites, sin condiciones y con entrega**_

_**A alguien tan maravilloso y especial como tú. **_

_Porque un amor tan grande, como el que yo siento, __**solo tú**__ lo podías provocar en mí. _

**Feliz cumpleaños mí pequeño lobo.**

**TE AMO.**

**FIN P.O.V. SAKURA. **

–_Sakura por favor, me podrías ayudar con la decoración del salón, la fiesta es en menos de una hora, y se nos hace tarde–_ Sakura, regreso de sus pensamientos, sonrió y contesto

–_Si Eriol ya voy_– Eriol sonrió de esa forma tan enigmática suya y dijo.

–_A Shaoran le encantara la fiesta sobre todo sabiendo que quien la preparo fuiste tú querida Sakura, además a mi querido descendiente le encanta todo lo que tú haces–_Logrando que Sakura se sonrojara totalmente y se fuera sin contestar, al salón para terminar de arreglar las cosas de la fiesta.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Entra caminando mora guiando a isabelita que trae una venda en los ojos **–**Mora a donde vamos– (Vamos por tu sorpresa) –Pero de que sorpresa hablas– Mora le quita la venda de los ojos a isabelita, quien al ver a Shaoran frente, a ella se puso a gritar como loca**– **(isabelita contrólate, que traje a Shaoran para que le hagamos unas cuantas preguntas, ok) – Ok *_* –

Shaoran: Hola ¿cómo están?

Mora: Yo bien pero está muy depre-Dice mora señalando a isabelita quien no deja de ver a Shaoran con cara de borreguito a medio morir.

Isabelita: Hola *_* ¿Cómo estas hermoso?

Shaoran: Bien o_o U este... mora ¿Por qué isabelita me mira así?

Mora: ¡Ah! porque esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero no le hagas caso y empecemos la entrevista, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Sakura?

Shaoran: Pues fue después de que Yue hablara conmigo *^_^*

Isabelita: * ^_^* ¿Y desde cuando son novios tú y la cara de mosca muerta he perdón quiero decir Sakura?

Shaoran: Ñ_Ñ Sakura y yo nos hicimos novios, después de que selláramos la última carta Clow *^_^* y mi flor de cerezo, no es ninguna mosca muerta, ok

Mora: (PENSAMIENTO MORA-O no puede ser, mejor la dejamos aquí, porque si isabelita se pelea con Shaoran no habrá poder humano que le quite la depresión, y deprimida ni yo la aguanto) –OK bueno, por hoy se nos acabó el tiempo, pero la próxima semana Li, nos responderá más preguntas, así que por fa dejen muchos REVIEWS para que isabelita, no se nos vuelva deprimir–.

Mora al terminar de hablar se da cuenta de que isabelita persigue a Shaoran hasta que isabelita le salta encima a Shaoran y lo comienza a besar contra su voluntad–(isabelita loca maniática suelta a Li) –No por ahora él es mío –_Mora auxilio por favor has algo alguien__ayúdeme– _Mora saca de su bolso un dardo somnífero y le dispara a isabelita en el cuello quien cae profundamente dormida**– **(Discúlpala Shaoran de verdad te adora, pero no te preocupes, la próxima semana esto no vuelve a pasar, te lo prometo_)– Está bien, confió en tu palabra mora así que, nos vemos la próxima semana__**– **_(Gracias nos vemos cuídate y si tienes problemas con Sakura, yo hablare con ella) **–**Shaoran asiente con la cabeza y se retira**-**(Ha que vergüenzas, paso contigo loca maniática, pero me da gusto que estés feliz, a ver cómo me las arreglo para mantenerte quieta mientras Shaoran esté aquí , a si y ustedes queridos lectores) –

(YA SABEN DUDAS, COMENTARIOS Y ENSALADAS, EN LOS REVIEWS, MENOS BONBAS NI VIRUS POR FAVOR NOS VEMOS PRONTO CHAO)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA.**


	2. Chapter 2

–Hola, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo cap. de esta historia, escrita para mi Shaoran, morita plis DISCLAIMER– (DISCLAIMER los personajes de Sakura card captor y mi amado, inteligente, modesto, tierno, increíble, bello, misterioso, serio e irresistible Shaoran pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, no a nosotras ojala y Shaoran sería totalmente nuestro, hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro, sea lo que sea eso lo hacemos por Shaoran precioso, así que a nosotras no nos demanden) –isabelita aparece con un lanza llamas y comienza a perseguir a mora quien sale corriendo **–**Shaoran es mío, solo mío, muere maldita mora traidora– (Auxilio, me quiere matar, la loca maniática, –Hola, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo cap. de esta historia, escrita para mi Shaoran, morita plis DISCLAIMER– (DISCLAIMER los personajes de Sakura card captor y mi amado, inteligente, modesto, tierno, increíble, bello, misterioso, serio e irresistible Shaoran pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, no a nosotras ojala y Shaoran sería totalmente nuestro, hacemos esta historia sin fines de lucro, sea lo que sea eso lo hacemos por Shaoran precioso, así que a nosotras no nos demanden) –isabelita aparece con un lanza llamas y comienza a perseguir a mora quien sale corriendo –Shaoran es mío, solo mío, muere maldita mora traidora– (Auxilio, me quiere matar, la loca maniática, aaaaaaaaaaaa, socorro) –Mientras yo preparo mora a la plancha, disfruten la historia, nos vemos en las notas de abajo y contestare sus reviews, morita ven solo quiero asarte un poco mentada traidora –(No policía, bomberos, el ejército, Shaoran quien sea sálveme aaaaaaaaaaaa)–

Para este cap. la canción que me inspiro, se llama a quien tú decidiste amar del grupo Sandoval, escúchenla para hacer más amena la lectura chao., socorro) –Mientras yo preparo mora a la plancha, disfruten la historia, nos vemos en las notas de abajo y contestare sus reviews, morita ven solo quiero asarte un poco mentada traidora – (No policía, bomberos, el ejército, Shaoran quien sea sálveme aaaaaaaaaaaa) –

Para este cap. la canción que me inspiro, se llama a quien tú decidiste amar del grupo Sandoval, escúchenla para hacer más amena la lectura chao.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Amarte a ti.**

**Capítulo 2: Para mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida, el joven Li Xiaolang. **

**Por: isabelita emoxxa.**

En la casa Li, una hermosa joven de cabello azabache y ojos rubí, escribía algo en una hoja de papel, mientras de sus ojos se escapaban unas furtivas lágrimas.

_De: Lee Meiling._

_Para: Lee Xiaolang._

_Seguramente te preguntaras, ¿por qué escribo una carta?, En lugar de hablar de frente contigo, pues la razón de eso es muy fácil, sé que si hablo contigo de frente y tus preciosos ojos chocolate se clavan en los míos, no tendré el valor suficiente de seguir adelante, con la decisión que tome, para continuar con mi vida y no intervenir en la tuya._

_Esta carta no se aun si es una despedida o es un hasta luego, eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá, debo admitir que irme no me convence del todo, ya que aquí he sido muy feliz, todo el tiempo que me has permitido estar a tu lado, y a pesar de todas las lágrimas, que he derramado, desde el momento en que diste el sí en ese altar, las vales puesto que ver tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí, ya que eres una persona extraordinaria y mereces las mejores cosas de la vida. _

**El último poema de amor**

**Será escrito en tu nombre **

**Ya que sin ti, esta palabra no significa nada **

**El último poema de amor**

_Aún recuerdo con mucho cariño, aquel día en que este sentimiento nació aquí en mi corazón, fuiste muy amable, Lindo, tierno y sobre todo desde ese momento me hiciste sentir la persona más afortuna del mundo, ya que me diste mucha seguridad, le diste sentido a mi vida y sin duda muchas razones a mi corazón para latir con más fuerza, y por eso mismo, entiendo el gran amor que sientes por ella y es esa la razón por la que tome esta decisión, me rindo, y aunque suene raro debo decirte, que antes de eso aún tenía esperanzas de recuperarte, ja que boba, no puedes recuperar lo que nunca ha sido tuyo, y por eso disfrutare mucho ese tiempo que este lejos de aquí._

_Sé que cuando leas esta carta, trataras de hacerme sentir mejor, y te juro que lo lograrías, por eso cuando lo hagas, ya no estaré aquí, si acepte la beca en Nueva york, fue porque tomar distancia me hará mucho bien, prometo escribirte todos los meses._

**Llevará mis sueños rotos **

**Y las palabras más dulces del mundo**

**Llevará miles de te amo **

**Y mil sentimientos puros **

_Muy en el fondo debo admitir, que siempre lo supe, tristemente siempre supe, que nunca me amarías, de la misma forma en que yo a ti, quisiera disculparme, por utilizar esta manera tan cobarde de despedida, pero se me acabaron las fuerzas y la resistencia tanto física como emocional, además ya estoy cansada de luchar en esta guerra sin sentido, en contra de lo que siento por ti, ya que se perfectamente que por más que luche, no voy a lograr nada, no voy a lograr dejarte de amar, ni que dejes de amarla a ella y mucho menos que me ames a mí, no quisiera estar lejos de ti, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí destrozándome el corazón, todos los días que los veo juntos._

_Sé que no me amas, que nunca lo hiciste y que nunca lo harás, aunque tenga tanto amor y felicidad que ofrecerte, pero eso de mí no lo quieres, solamente lo que ella te da, que comparado con lo mío, no es ni la mitad del amor y felicidad que ella te brinda cada día al despertar_.

**El último poema de amor **

**Llevará mil recuerdos no pasados **

**El último poema de amor **

**Llevará mi llanto y mi dolor **

_Yo deseo, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, que seas feliz como pocas o tal vez ninguna de las personas que conozco, porque vales mucho ya que eres la persona más maravillosa que la vida me puso en mi camino ya que eres lo mejor que me paso en esta vida, aún recuerdo con mucho cariño que cuando éramos niños yo tenía aquellos sueños ya fuera dormida o despierta sobre el día de nuestra boda, o el día en que atrapamos juntos a la carta de los gemelos, en ese momento sentí el gran cariño que me tienes, mas ya no puedo vivir con solo eso necesito más, sin embargo se lo mucho que la amas, que jamás le faltarías y eso para mí es otra razón para amarte._

_De verdad eres una persona inigualable, ya que tu ternura, bondad, amabilidad y valentía, hacen de ti el hombre perfecto, no sé si eso existe, pero para mí tú eres lo más cercano a la perfección. _

**Llevará tu desamor y el nombre de aquella ladrona **

**Que me arrebato tu amor y tu corazón **

**El último poema de amor llevara **

**Tu felicidad a su lado, mi tristeza y desolación **

_Eres el hombre que amo y que siempre amare, pero tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí pues estoy segura de que algún día yo también encontrare a alguien a quien amare, pero para serte honesta, no lo amare como a ti de eso no hay duda, porque nunca de los nunca, habrá alguien que me haga sentir, ni la mitad de lo que tú le haces sentir a mi corazón, por eso te pido que seas muy dichoso, también quiero que siempre luches por ser feliz sin importar nada más, ya que te advierto de una vez lee Xiaolang, no solo vas a luchar por tu felicidad, a eso sí que no también por la mía, es lo mínimo que me merezco por amarte tanto ¿no?, ya que tu felicidad es la mía._

_De verdad no te preocupes por mí, de amor según se nadie se ha llegado a morir, tal vez algún día sea feliz, sé que esa felicidad no será completa porque me guste o no tu jamás estarás a mi lado del modo que a mí me gustaría._

**Llevará palabras sin sentido **

**Llevará la ilusión de que el amor triunfa **

**Aunque el mío no sea correspondido **

**El último poema de amor**

_Creo que llego, el momento de decirte adiós, suerte te deseo lo mejor, y que nunca sientas el mismo dolor que yo, que te amen como mereces, de la manera tan sincera con la que si pudiera te amaría yo, no me olvides por favor, ni mi gran amor, guárdalos en tu corazón, y si todo este amor que te expreso, te llega a hacer sentir dolor, espero que me perdones, pues me niego a seguir callando este sentimiento que es un secreto a voces, se feliz por favor nunca cambies, nunca te des por vencido y nunca pierdas la fe cuídate._

_Espero que en otra vida bajo otras circunstancias ya sea el destino, la casualidad, la vida, o lo inevitable nos vuelva a juntar, pero mientras tanto rezare bajo el cielo de Nueva york para que siempre seas feliz, WOAINI. _[N/a. woaini significa te amo en chino].

**Llevará como el amor y la felicidad te invade **

**Y a mí la soledad y tristeza me destruyen **

**Pero a pesar de todo en este mi último poema de amor**

**Te digo que te amo y que lo hare por siempre a pesar del dolor.**

_Para mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida el joven Lee Xiaolang._

Al terminar de escribir la carta, la joven Lee la guardo en un sobre, seco sus lágrimas y arreglo su maquillaje, cuando estaba por salir alguien toco su puerta.

–_Sí, pase–_ Contesto ella poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

–_Disculpa querida Meiling pero los demás te están buscando ¿Dime te ocurre algo? –_Pregunto el recién llegado Eriol.

–_No, no pasa nada solo subí a revisar si todo está listo para mañana– _Contesto con una gran sonrisa la azabache.

–_Entonces bajemos que la fiesta está en la mejor parte las felicitaciones al cumpleañero–_Dijo Eriol con esa sonrisa dulce y enigmática que tanto lo caracteriza.

–_Claro, vamos debo decirle a mi primo y mejor amigo feliz cumpleaños, ya que tal vez no vuelva a hacerlo en algunos años– _Dijo la chica con un poco de tristeza en su voz, ambos salieron juntos del cuarto y al llegar al salón Meiling le salto encima a Shaoran y le dijo.

–_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI PRIMO FAVORITO_ – A lo que el castaño respondió.

–_Gracias Meiling–_En eso una chica castaña de ojos color esmeralda se acercó al festejado y dijo.

–_Feliz cumpleaños mi amado lobito–_ A lo que el aludido contesto

–_Gracias mi flor de cerezo–_Sellando con un beso este acto, lo cual cierta azabache no pudo dejar pasar y a pesar del nudo en su garganta y la humedad en sus ojos siguió bailando con sus demás amigos, mientras pensaba.

–_Estar lejos de ti será una tortura aunque sea lo mejor, sin embargo en este momento, solo me importa que tengas, UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMADO XIAOLANG LEE–._

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

– (Hola queridos lectores, espero que les gustara esta locura que isabelita escribió, sé que es triste pero la niña estaba depre cuando escribió la historia en fin) –T_T Pobre Meiling estúpida depresión que tristeza en serio yo escribí eso de verdad mi depresión tiene mente propia T_T– (Por favor deja de llorar isabelita que ya llego Shaoran y compórtate ok) –Dijiste Shaoran ok ya estoy bien *_*– En eso Shaoran entra en el cuarto y saluda a mora y a isabelita.

Shaoran: Hola ¿cómo están ambas?

Isabelita: Bien y al parecer tu más guapo cada día *_*.

Mora: Discúlpala e ignórala bien empecemos con las preguntas ¿sí?

Shaoran: Si está bien pero isabelita me recuerda un poco a Meiling.

Mora: Si yo también lo note pero ignora eso si bien ¿tú y Eriol son amigos o solo conocidos?

Shaoran: Pues si somos amigos aunque a veces me hace enojar.

En eso aparece isabelita con una cuerda un cura, un vestido de novia y le pregunta a Shaoran.

Isabelita: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Mora: Shaoran corre nos vemos la próxima semana pero corre yo ahorita controlo a la loca esta chao.

Shaoran: Mora adiós nos vemos la próxima semana chao

Shaoran desaparece del lugar e isabelita empieza a perseguir a mora por todo el lugar– (isabelita contrólate por favor y contestemos los comentarios ya después me matas ok) –Ok

PurpleMonst: gracias por tu comentario tanto en esta historia como en la otra que escribí de Hey Arnold espero tu apoyo en mi próxima historia de HA y en mis demás historias– (Te queremos mil) –Si eso que dijo mora bien te dedico este cap. con mucho cariño y plis no dejes de leerme porque yo a ti no he–.

–Ahora si muere mora– (No isabelita no el lanza llamas no auxilio socorro no quiero ser mora a la plancha)**– **isabelita persigue a mora hasta que esta desaparece de escena**–** Y ya saben dudas, comentarios, ensaladas, menos bombas ni virus plis en los REVIEWS POR FAVOR ahora los dejo debo de hacer mora a la plancha.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA.**


	3. Chapter 3

–Hola como prometí, aquí está el tercer cap. de mi historia, escrita en honor al cumple de mi Shaoran precioso, si preguntan por mora bueno ella esta, embobada viendo al tal Jacob de creó es crepúsculo, disculpen que no sé, pero no soy muy fan de ellos, he leído el libro pero hasta ahí, bueno, ahorita se las traigo– isabelita llega al cuarto de mora, donde la encuentra babeando, frente al televisor, y la jala del cuello para sacarla del trance**– **(Oye que haces, estás loca, estaba en la parte donde se quita la camisa, me arruinas mis fantasías eróticas) –Mora no hables de esas cosas, mientras empezamos un nuevo cap. y menos frente, nuestros lectores– (Disculpa que, como, ya empezaste otro cap. y no me avisaste) –Si te avise, pero ni caso me hiciste, pero da igual plis el disclaimer– (Ok disclaimer los personajes de Sakura card captor no nos pertenecen y lo hacemos sin fines de lucro, bueno ya saben el resto así que me voy con mis fantasías eróticas, a mi cuarto, chao) – ^_^U Ignoren a mora y disfruten la historia nos vemos abajo chao, _y según mora y todos la loca soy y–_

–Hay disculpen casi lo olvido la canción de este cap. se llama cada que del grupo belanova chao–.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Amarte a ti **

**Único.**

**Por: isabelita emoxxa**

En la mansión de la familia Daidouji, una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos color amatista, se encontraba mirando las estrellas, a través de la ventana que estaba en el cuarto, donde solía confeccionar los lindos trajes de combate, a su querida amiga Sakura frente a ella se encontraba, un precioso vestido de novia, pero su mente se encontraba perdida en otro lugar, mientras escuchaba una voz en su cabeza, que le recordaba por millonésima vez, el motivo por el cual se encontraba esa noche en ese lugar, y le decía que no debía pensar en él.

_Sabes, que desde que lo conociste, sospechaste de los sentimientos, que en un futuro no muy lejano surgirían hacia ella, ya que hasta tú misma creíste sentirlos, pero después de conocerlo a él supiste que lo único que es ese sentimiento que tienes hacia ella es admiración, lo supiste ya que por fortuna o desgracia, siempre has sido una persona demasiado perspicaz, y desde el momento que él se cruzó en el camino de ambas, tristemente descifraste, que el nuca seria para ti, pero a pesar de eso deseaste acercarte a él, tu primer obstáculo fue esa forma de ser que tiene, pero a pesar de eso lograste acercarte, un poco más._

_El segundo fue Meiling, quien desde que llego, te alejaba en cierto modo de él, ya que sus celos, no permitían que ni tu ni nadie, se acercara a lo que ella decía era suyo, pero nada de eso te importo, ya que gracias a tu amistad con Sakura y a ese afán tuyo por ayudarla a capturar las cartas Clow, te permitió gozar de su presencia, de su apoyo, amistad, de su valentía, de lo especial y complejo que es, pero desde ese momento no has podido dejar de pensar en él._

**Pienso en ti día y noche**

**A cada hora a cada minuto **

**Dime como es que has logrado **

**Adueñarte de mi corazón y mi mente.**

_Te divertiste junto a él, cada vez que lo molestabas, con tus comentarios y seguramente nunca ha entendido, por qué te gusta molestarlo y la razón es que te gusta mucho, la cara tan linda que pone cuando esta celoso, lo hace ver tan tierno y adorable, por eso es que siempre, llevas una cámara contigo, para grabarlo sin que él se dé cuenta, ya que tu pretexto perfecto, para hacerlo es fingir que a la que grabas es a Sakura, pero no lo puedes evitar ya que de verdad te encanta poder grabar todas las facetas, que él posee, desde el hecho de verlo siempre serio, o grabarlo cuando sonríe, no importa el ángulo en que lo enfoques, ya que siempre, ante el lente de tu cámara se ve perfecto._

_Sabes que la perfección, no existe pero, puedes jurar que él es lo más cercano, y cuando él sonríe no solo se ve perfecto, si no que se ve maravilloso y como una vez se lo dijiste a Sakura, tú serás feliz siempre y cuando, tu persona más importante lo sea, ya que prefieres su felicidad a ver su desdicha a tu lado, él es tu ser especial y si es feliz tú lo eres más, y aunque él nunca este a tu lado jamás te alejaras de él._

**Aunque nunca serás mío no quiero dejarte ir **

**Ya que no quiero que termine los más bello de mi vida**

**Ya que si estoy lejos de ti no creo poder vivir **

**Ya que amarte es el único pensamiento que hay en mi mente.**

_Aun recuerdas los días en que confeccionabas los trajes que usaba Sakura, pero el recuerdo que más atesoras y disfrutaste, fue cuando confeccionaste ese traje verde, que el porto orgulloso, cuando se enfrentó junto con Sakura a la carta del vacío, no supiste porque pero confeccionar ese traje te hizo muy feliz, ya que tomaste todo en cuenta cada mínimo detalle, desde su color favorito, el diseño, el color de sus ojos, el de su cabello, su talla, su estatura y no fue extraño que supieras todo eso, sin siquiera preguntarle a alguien, ya que todos, y cada uno de esos detalles los conocías perfectamente, no en vano estuviste siempre a su lado, apoyándolo sin que se diera cuenta._

_Recuerdas todavía con anhelo ese día, ya que esa sonrisa sincera, que él te regalo te hizo inmensamente feliz, ya que en ella podías ver gratitud, sinceridad, alegría, pero sobre todo cariño, eso logro que tu corazón se llenara de dicha, tu nunca le pediste nada y jamás lo harás, ya que para ti lo único, importante es ver su sonrisa._

**Solo verte sonreír me cubre de felicidad **

**Si de felicidad, amor y alegría **

**Una sonrisa tuya es lo único que necesito **

**Para vivir feliz cada día.**

_El momento más dichoso que disfrutaste, junto con él, fue aquel cuando Sakura cambio la carta de borrar, ya que ese día ella quedo atrapada, por un campo de magia y al momento, en que kero lanzo una bola de fuego, para intentar romperlo, él te rodeo con sus brazos y te protegió, en ese momento recuerdas, a tu corazón latiendo tan rápido, que por un segundo pensaste que se saldría de su lugar, de verdad ese momento en que su calor y aroma te envolvieron te hicieron feliz, como hoy cuando lo abrazaste para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños._

_Y aunque no te guste debes admitir, que no todos esos recuerdos, han sido felices pues aun hoy el que más te duele recordar, es aquel en el templo tsukimine, ese momento en que te dijo que no le diría sobre sus sentimientos para no darle problemas, y viste esa mueca de tristeza en su rostro, sentiste que tu corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y aun a pesar de lo que tú sentías, le dijiste que ella era fuerte y que si le decía de sus sentimientos, ella los correspondería de forma sincera, ya que tu sabias que ella lo amaba, pero solo estaba deslumbrada con el joven Yukito._

**Solo puedo agradecerte por existir **

**Te amo es lo único que te quisiera decir**

**Y pedirte que nunca me alejes de tu lado**

**Porque mi corazón te he entregado.**

_Pero a pesar de eso, el logro estar con la persona que amaba, y eso es lo importante, ya que tú en un mes serás la señora Hiragizawa, aunque muy en el fondo te gustaría ser la señora Li, pero ese título lo usa tu mejor amiga desde hace dos años y eso te hace muy dichosa, Eriol te hace feliz y eso es lo importante sabes que siempre amaras a Shaoran y eso no cambiara y aunque nunca puedas decirle lo que sientes por él, siempre habrá un 13 de julio, donde el mundo desaparecerá, y solo estarán tú y él aunque solo sea para decir, feliz cumpleaños, y escuchar de sus labios un gracias Tomoyo._

_Sabías que era único y especial, por eso no pudiste evitar, enamorarte perdidamente de él, de ese maravilloso ser que es él ya que es muy especial._

**Por favor siempre quédate conmigo **

**Aunque solo sea como mi amigo**

**Por favor mi príncipe adorado **

**Déjame estar siempre a tu lado.**

_Sin duda a pesar de que él, no esté contigo, como tu desearías, siempre en tu calendario habrá otro cumpleaños, donde podrás perderte en su aroma, su calor y podrás sentir a tu corazón latiendo a mil, cuando lo abrases para desearle lo mejor, siempre habrá otro cumpleaños, donde puedas regalarle más trajes diseñados por ti, que sabes le gustaran, siempre habrá otro cumpleaños, donde puedas gozar de una linda sonrisa de su parte, al agradecerte todo lo que haces por él y Sakura, cosa que sabes que para él es difícil._

_Y lo sabes, ya que lo conoces muy bien, no en balde, fuiste un gran apoyo para él y siempre lo serás ya que, él es el ser más noble, dulce, sincero, serio y especial que has conocido sencillamente, él es al __**único **__que amaras hasta el fin de tus días_.

Cuando Tomoyo regreso de sus cavilaciones, lo único que salió de sus labios, fue un dulce y tierno canto.

**Taisetsu na jikan o**

**Zutto mamotte kureta ne**

**Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake**

**Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai Kara**

_Me di cuenta quien era importante para mí_

_Siempre me protegías, ¿verdad?_

_A través de todo, gradualmente, tú eres el único_

_Siempre llámame y te ayudaré_

**Daisuki na jikan o**

**Motto suki ni shite hoshi**

**Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake**

**Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai Kara**

_Me di cuenta quien mi amado era_

_Más y más me enamoré_

_Gradualmente, finalmente tú eres el único_

_Siempre llámame, porque siempre creeré en ti_

**Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite**

**Ima koko ni sotto ukabu**

**Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete**

_Eres valiente, eres sorprendente_

_Aquí, ahora_

_Recibe estos desbordantes sentimientos_

_**Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga**_

_**Hora koko ni hikatteru Kara**_

_**Meguri aeta omoi wa**_

_**Hitotsu dake.**_

_Por ti, daré el futuro_

_Mira, aquí, está resplandeciendo._

_Rodeado completamente de sentimientos_

_Tú eres el __**único**_

–_Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran_–Y después de dichas palabras, la joven se fue a dormir, esperando con ansias la llegada, del próximo 13 DE JULIO.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

–Hola queridos lectores mil gracias por leer mi pequeña historia y por desgracia este es el final de esta pequeña historia que escribí en honor al cumple de mí amado, adorado, magnifico, perfecto y único Shaoran Li, si les gusto la historia, no se preocupen que pronto escribiré otra llamada el cambio que locura, solo dejen que pase lo de mi reciente mudanza, y la tendrán lista– (Si como, dijo isabelita, esperamos que les haya gustado y aquí traigo al cumpleañero) –Aparece mora con Shaoran, mientras empieza una gran fiesta en honor al mencionado** –**Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran, que cumplas muchos más, te amo**– **Pero antes de que isabelita saltara encima de Shaoran, mora la detiene y le pide disculpas a Li**– **(Discúlpala Shaoran y dinos te gusto, nuestro humilde regalo) –_Si me gustó mucho, pero no debieron molestarse, no hacía falta, de verdad gracias, por el detalle– _Hay eres un amor ¿no es perfecto chicas?– (Si, si lo es) –Chicas ustedes que opinan, bueno ahora las contestaciones a los reviews–

PurpleMonst: – (te súper híper mega archí re que te queremos más y punto) –Si eso que dijo mora, nos da muchísimo gusto, que te gustara el cap pasado y déjame decirte, que los tres capis los escribí basados, en una experiencia de amor mía, similar a la historia del cap así que entiendo lo que dices y espero que este cap también te guste ya que te lo dedicamos junto a Sunako-koite y Black father dragón, gracias por leerme y descuida amo los comentarios largos, así que di todo lo que quieras con confianza.

Sunako-koite: ( Si ten cuidado no queremos, que te pase nada malo y te entendemos, nosotras también babeamos, cuando pensamos en Shaoran) –si eso que dijo, la mora traidora y quita hombres, esa es cierto y lo de despertar junto al perfectísimo lobo, honestamente a cualquiera le sube la inspiración a tope, y si Meiling no me cae mal, pero pobre la hice sufrir, pobrecita sufrió mucho por Shaoran, los efectos de mi loca depresión, en fin esperamos que te gustara este cap, esperamos leerte pronto, te queremos y un millón de gracias por leerme te dedicamos con cariño este cap– (si, mil gracias XD) –.

Black father dragón: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este cap te lo dedico y gracias por tu sinceridad y sobre mi historia de amor con Shaoran, ya quisiera yo pero, ya tiene dueña así que ni modo– (Si isabelita suerte, en tu próxima vida) –Gracias mora, yo también te odio, digo te quiero, ¡ah! y amigo no importa que tu comentario sea corto, con que dejes uno me levanta el ánimo mil gracias por leerme (XD).

–Mil gracias a todos los que nos dejan reviews, les dedico con mucho gusto este capi, y los que no dejan reviews no sean malos, que les cuesta hacer feliz, a esta escritora, pero aunque no dejen cometarios mil gracias, por leerme, bueno los fragmentos de la canción del final, son de la canción, llamada **Hitotsu dake** y la canta Sakura Tange, la seiyu de Sakura en Japón y sobre el nombre de los poemas, el primero se llama **la felicidad**, el segundo **el último poema de amor** y este último se llama **pienso en ti,** espero les hayan gustado y ya saben dudas, comentarios, ensaladas, sugerencias, y recomendaciones– (Menos bombas, ni virus plis) –Eso que dijo mora, en los reviews, ahora vamos mora a bailar y celebrar el cumple, del amor de mi vida– (Si vamos, a chupar, es decir a bailar, disculpen dije eso en voz alta, es que a veces, se me sale lo que pienso XD) –Lo sé, hay mora no cambias, mentada borracha–.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA.**


End file.
